


At Last

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Love, Natasha's shocked the reader and Steve haven't done it yet, Smut, loving smut, passionate smut, steve and the reader have sex for the first time together, steve is a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:16:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6493441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon request: Oh gosh I love your Imagines <3 Can I request a Steve imagine where you're a couple now for quite a Long time but you both wanted to go slow, so you havent slept together yet. One time Steve calls you to his Apartment and when you arrive he has already set up a dinner and is all dressed up. Later that evening you want to make the next step and Steve carries you to the bedroom and you end up having a sensual, passionate and loving night together? :) I love Your Imagines & I'd love some smut hihi</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Last

 

Steve Rogers is know as many things a kind hearted man, war hero, a super soldier, an avenger. To me he's the worlds best boyfriend. He has the purest heart and so chivalrous, not like most men in this decade. Almost a year and a half together he still asks me for permission to kiss me or hold my hand. Not once has pressured me into doing something I wasn't comfortable doing. Which is the reason we haven't had sex. We stated we wanted to take it slow and not just jump in the sack. We wanted to wait until we were deeply in love and then make love, not just fuck. I truly feel so in love with Steve, that's why I have decided that today I was going to tell Steve I was ready. I know for a fact he's the man I'm going to spend the rest of my life with and now I want to have an even deeper connection.

"Nat what do you think of these" I held up a baby pink bra with matching panties. Since I was going to have sex I wanted to get cute underwear so I brought Natasha for her opinion.

"Oh I like it, what's the occasion?" Natasha asked raising one eyebrow.

"promise you won't say anything to anyone" Natasha nodded her head. "It's for Steve, I'm going to tell him I'm ready to have sex with him" I responded not looking at Natasha in the eye.

"You guys haven't done it yet" she loud whisper. "Oh my gosh what have you been doing to get you guys off"

"Making out and over the clothes action." Natasha looked at me like if I was crazy. "We didn't want to rush into it and wanted to 100% in love before we did it. Now I feel like I'm ready"

"Are you, you know?"

"No Nat I'm not s virgin and that's exactly why we are waiting. I lost it to someone who I thought loved me but just sweet talked his way into my pants. Steve told me he wasn't like that and that I will be worth wait." Natasha's shocked expression soften.

"Aw y/n I'm so sorry about that, but hey at least you know Steve truly loves you." I smiled just at the sound of his name. "Honestly when your not around he won't shut up about how perfect and amazing you are. And when you are around he always stares lovingly at you when you're not looking. You got a great guy y/n and he's going to be a lucky man tonight when he sees you in that" my cheeks starts to turn the shade of the bra I was holding.

"Thanks Nat" We made our way to the register and paid.

"So what are the plans for tonight" Natasha asked as we left the store.

"I don't know we were just going to be at his apartment."

"Well I wish you two luck and I'm glad you two are going to get it on. I need you to give me details of it if you two do it tonight" Natasha gave me a genuine smile before we parted ways

*time skip*

Breathing deeply I nervously knocked on Steve's door and waited for him to answer it.

"Y/n sweetie you look gorgeous please come inside" Steve stepped to the side as I entered his apartment. Looking around I saw that he had the dinning table setup and the food on the table. I felt his hands on my shoulder as he helped me take off by coat. I was wearing a simple pink a-line dress that stopped at the knee with black heals and my hair in loose waves.

"Steve you didn't have to do all of this"

"Of course I did, I just wanted to show my best girl how much I loved her. Now come on let's eat before the food gets cold"

After finishing the amazing meal Steve cooked we were on his couch making out. Things were starting heated faster than we usually go. Getting lost in the moment Steve hand slid under my dress and gripped my upper thigh. "Steve" I whimpered against his lips. Steve pulled away

"I'm so sorry y/n, I got so caught up in the moment"

"Steve it's ok honey, actually I was going to tell you that I was ready. Steve I want you to make love to me tonight" Steve's eyes widened before a smile crept up on his face.

"Really, are you sure? I don't want you to feel pressured y/n"

"I'm sure Steve, I love you and I want to show you how much I love you" Steve carried me to his bedroom, our lips attached the entire time. He gently laid me down as he unzipped my dress, removing the straps and placing a kiss on my shoulders.

"Oh y/n" Steve stared in aw at my upper body, he saw me in my pink bra.

"Do you like"

"Love" snaking his arm underneath my back he tugged the rest of my dress off. Steve began kissing my neck as I started to undo his pants. I couldn't help but moan as I felt Steve biting and sucking his way down to my cleavage. Pulling away Steve his shirt and pants as I reached behind me to unhooked my bra. Steve wrapped his lips around my left nipple as I palmed him through his boxers.

"Steve, I want you in my mouth" I sat up as Steve got up and removed his boxers before kneeling down in front of me. Taking him in my hand I stroked him a few times before taking him in my mouth.

"Y/n" Steve managed to say as he rested both of his hands on my head. I started off sucking on the tip before taking more of him in my mouth. I was able to relax my throat enough so I was able to take all of him. Rubbing my nose agains his pubic hair I pulled back until his tip was the only part in my mouth before taking all of him again. I did that a few times before looking up at him. He looked like he was about to cum any second so I decide to start sucking on him faster. "Y/n sweetie I'm going to cum." I started massaging his balls trying to get him over the edge and it worked. With a loud moan his hot seeds spilled inside my mouth. I milked his cock until he was empty.

"Did you enjoy that?" I looked up at him waiting for his response.

"Yes sweetie I loved it, now it's your turn." Laying me back down Steve began kissing me down my body until he reached my soaked panties. "You're so wet for me already?" Sliding them down Steve placed a kiss below my bellybutton. I spread my legs wide and Steve settled down between them, taking one long lick Steve began to suck my clit.

"Steve" my fingers tangled in his hair as he slowly began to move tongue inside me. I've never had someone go down on me so it felt a little strange but I loved it. I began playing with my nipple as I felt Steve massaging my clit with so much care. My moans filled the room as I was nearing my orgasm.

"Please let go y/n, let yourself cum" Steve's horsed voice gave me the extra push and came in Steve's mouth. "You're so sweet, are you ready?"

"Yes I am Steve. take me, I'm all yours" Steve reached into his nightstand and got an unopened condom box out. I gave him a curious look. "I wanted to be prepared for when you were ready" Steve tried to explain as he opened the box and pulled a condom out.

"I love you" I lightly laughed as he took the condom out of its package and slid it on his erect cock.

"Are you ready"

"Yes" with that I felt Steve push himself inside me. "Steve" I moaned closing my eyes as I held onto is upper arms.

"Are you ok" I could hear a hint of concern in his voice.

"Yesssss you just feel so good Steve, please move" and so he did. Wanting to savor this nigh Steve thrusted into me slow, feeling every ounce of love he has with every thrust. Our breaths got shallower as Steve started to move faster inside me.

"I love you so much y/n" Steve rested his sweaty forehead against mine as our moans grew louder.

"Steve" I whined as I felt a knot at the pit of my stomach.

"I know y/n me too please cum I loved watching you cum the first time, cum again" Steve reassured me as he kissed my lips and thrusted faster.

"STEVE" I shouted as I let my orgasm take over.

"Oh y/n" Steve hid his face on my neck as he came for the second time as well. Gradually Steve slowed down until he stopped but he was still inside me. "I love you so much y/n, you have no idea. you're my entire world. I don't know what I would do without you" Steve flipped us so he was on the bottom, he reached down and pull himself out of me.

"I love you so much too Steve, you're the best thing to ever happen to me" I replied resting my head on his chest. I fell asleep knowing I had a boyfriend who truly loved me and I truly loved him.


End file.
